Maling Negi Berjamaah
by Meaaaa
Summary: Yukimura dan Masamune hampir batal perang negi akibat Kojuro makan semua negi milik Masamune dan Oyakata-sama menjatuhkan semua negi milik Yukimura ke got. Akhirnya Yukimura punya pemikiran untuk maling negi ke Kaga bersama Dokuganryuu, Sasuke, dan Kojuro. Berhasilkah mereka? Lihat saja. Oneshot. RnR?


**Berawal dari salah satu fic di Sengoku Basara yang ada kata 'Negi' dan 'Hatsune Miku' (?) maka jadilah ini :v fic super gajelas yang ide nya tiba tiba nongol di otak. Padahal harus nyelesein fic saya yang sekarang lagi pembuatan chapter 13 dan merupakan chapter kesukaan saya. *promosi lagi* and fic ToD. Lagi males banget hee.**

**Fic fic di fandom ini mulai berkembang jadi 900 an (y) mari kita buat jadi 1000 fic! Sanggupkah? Hehe. Mohon kerjasamanya! (Para Author : Maksa banget lu!)**

**Well, Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya! Tapi CAPCOM! Kalau punya saya, Sasuke saya nikahin sama Kasuga! Terus, Motonari langsung saya nikahin ama Motochika! Dan lagi, fic ToD ala Basaranya pasti bakal nyata! Ngyaaaa! *fangirling***

**Warning Typo OOC dan gaje! Karena bikinnya ngebut! Juga warning cerita gak nyambung sama genre!**

**Warning lagi gak ngerti alur cerita. Saya bikinnya ngebut.**

* * *

Malam yang greget (?) Di Oshuu, ketika Kojuro sedang sangat asyik makan negi (?) (Enak gitu ya?) di gerbang Oshuu (?). Tiba-tiba sang naga datang.

"Oi Kojuro! Kenapa kau malam-malam makan daun berjamaah (?) di gerbang Oshuu?! Harusnya sekarang kau menyiapkan negi untuk perangku besok!" Omel Masamune.

"Ampun, Masamune-sama, mungkin karena saya sudah sangat jatuh cinta sama Negi.. Jadinya semua daun bawang ludes deh saya makan! *nyengir*" kata Kojuro tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Kojuro! Daun bawang itu tumbuhnya lama! Kau ini! Gimana perang negi gue besok sama Sanada kalo kau makan semua Negi?!" Omel Masamune lagi. Saia gak tau berapa lama daun bawang tumbuh, jadi saia asal aja.

"Hai, Masamune-sama! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kata Kojuro sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"ITU BUKAN PUJIAN!" Teriak Masamune greget.

"Hittou! (Bener ga tulisannya?) semua kebun negi habis tak tersisa!" Lapor salah satu prajurit.

"Iya, tau gue! Udah pada ludes dimakan Kojuro!" Kata Masamune sambil menunjuk Kojuro yang bersalah (?).

"Ampun, Masamune-sama! Kono Kojuro, akan menanam yang baru!" Kata Kojuro.

"UDAH TELAT BANGET, _YOU SEE_?" Teriak Masamune greget.

"Saya akan mencarikan negi itu untukmu Hittou!" Kata Prajurit.

"Kagak usah deh! mending gue telpon si Sanada itu untuk membatalkan perang negi~!" Kata Masamune beranjak ke dalam.

"Ba– baiklah, Hittou," kata Prajurit. Kojuro malah ngelanjutin makan.

Sementara itu mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di Kai (?).

"Oyakata-sama! Saya ngantuk! Tapi ga bisa tidur!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Ano, taichou, Oyakata-sama sedang pergi berbelanja ke pasar sangat malam (?), jadi ia tidak ada disini," kata Sasuke dalam posisi berlutut seperti biasa.

"Apa? Bukannya pasar sangat malam itu semacam festival (?) gitu ya?" Tanya Yukimura dengan Puppy Eyes seperti biasa.

"Itu pasar malam, kalau yang ini pasar sangat malam, yaitu pasar yang buka pada malam-malam! Oh ya, danna, mau saya buatkan dango?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Owh! Kagak usah! Aku lagi bete nunggu Oyakata-sama!" Kata Yukimura sambil bertopang dagu. Tumben banget sang Yuki tercinta nolak dango ;-; (Yukimura : Itu karena skenario yang sangat greget! Padahal aslinya gue pengen banget!)

"Owh, gitu ya, danna? Ya udah, aku mau kencan malam bersama Kasuga~" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak merapikan rambutnya.

"Jangan tinggalin aku! Huwee!" Rengek Yukimura. Saia gak tahan nih! Pengen gila-gilaan di rumah! Yuki kalau ngerengek pasti imut banget~!

"Nanti aku diomelin Kasuga kalau telat." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat jam tangannya. (Emang jaman dulu udah ada jam tangan?)

"Biarin aja!" kata Yuki ngambek.

"YUKIMURA YO! SAYA SUDAH BELIKAN KAU NEGI! TAPI NEGI NYA NYEMPLUNG KE GOT!" Teriak sang Oyakata-sama tiba-tiba datang.

"Huwaa! Kenapa nasib saya harus kayak gini?" Yukimura tambah greget.

"Oyakata-sama, saya harus pergi kencan bersama Kasuga. Saya sudah telat satu menit." Kata Sasuke.

"Oo tidak bisa, Sasuke! Kau harus membantu saya membelikan negi lagi untuk perang negi Yukimura bersama Dokuganryuu~!" kata Shingen.

"Tapi, Oyakata-sama–"

"No tapi-tapian! Beliin negi di pasar sangat malam! Tapi katanya stok nya udah abis!" Kata Shingen terlalu semangat sampai sampai sendal nya hampir copot. (?)

"Kalau gitu gimana saya bisa beliin coba?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Cari kek di pasar sangat malam kw dua!" Kata Shingen sambil berburu kecoa (?).

"Oyakata-samaaa! Kono Yukimura, akan maling negi punya Maeda-donooooo~!" Teriak Yukimura terlalu semangat.

"Bagus, Yukimura yo!" Kata Shingen sambil menarik-narik _hachimaki _Yuki_._

_Telelet~ tralala trilii wawawa wiwiwi~_ (?)

"Waaaw! HP saya bunyi, Oyakata-sama!" kata Yukimura.

"Telpon ya, Yuki? Kalau gitu angkatlah!" Kata Shingen sambil joget-joget dengan maracas. (?)

"Oyakata-sama kok jadi gila coba?" kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Jangan lupa topi _tortilla_ nya!" Kata Yuki kemudian mengangkat telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_, dengan siapa?" Tanya Yukimura.

_"Ini aku, Dokuganryuu~! Cuma mau bilang, kalau negi gue ludes dimakan sama Kojuro~! Jadinya nggak bisa perang negi~!"_

"Kok sama kayak aku sih, Masamune-dono? Tadi Oyakata-sama juga beliin negi, tapi negi nya nyemplung ke got semua!" kata Yuki terlalu bersemangat.

_"Mungkin udah takdir kita ga bisa perang negi, Yuki,"_

"Bisa kok, Masamune-dono! Kita maling negi aja!" Usul Yuki. Lu serius ya, Yuki? ._.

_"Maling negi? Negi siapa?"_

"Paling paling punya Maeda-dono,"

_"Haha, ide bagus tuh, Yuki! Ketemuan dimana jadinya?"_

"Di Kai aja, Masamune-dono! Masamune-dono bawa Katakura-dono? Kalau iya, aku bawa Sasuke ke Kaga!"

_"Dibawa lah, kalo nggak, dia bakal ngerobek semua kasur (?) yang ada di Oshuu!"_

"Owh, itu rahasia Katakura-dono ya? Mirip Gary di Pongbob!(?)"

_"Ya udah Yuki, aku kesana sekarang, tunggu aku ya~! Baru kita maling negi ke Kaga~!"_

"Sip,"

Klik! Telpon ditutup.

"OI SANADA! GUE DAH DATENG NIH!"

"Etdah Masamune-dono cepet banget datengnya!" Kata Yukimura sambil berdiri dan keluar dojo.

"Hey Sanada~ Sudah siap? Sudah ada rencana?" Tanya Masamune sambil membuka topi (?) maksudnya armor di kepalanya atau apalah namanya itu.

"Belum ada, Masamune-dono!" Kata Yukimura sambil nyengir.

"Yee.. Gimana sih, kirain udah ada," kata Masamune sambil turun dari kuda tercinta.

"Hehehe,"

"Umm, Sanada-danna, Dokuganryuu-danna, saya punya rencana," kata Sasuke.

"Beneran, Sasuke? Bukannya kamu mau kencan sama Kasuga?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Emang, tapi nggak jadi, Kasuga bilang dia ada urusan sama para ninja di Echigo," jelas Sasuke.

"Owh, jadi apa rencananya?" Tanya Kojuro ikutan turun dari kuda.

"Jadi...,"

JRENG JRENG! Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Begitu." kata Sasuke setelah panjang lebar menjelaskan rencana.

"Hoo, kau memang bisa diandalkan," kata Masamune.

"Iya dongs! Gue kan shinobi super ganteng sejagat raya~!" Kata Sasuke terlalu PD.

"Idih." Kata Masamune.

"Yaudah, ayo kita jalan ke Kaga~!" Kata Yukimura sambil berjalan keluar Kai

"_Wait a minute_, jalan kaki?" tanya Masamune.

"IYALAH, MASAMUNE DONO, KALAU PAKAI KUDA KAN BERISIK! DIA KAN MESTI NYIHA NYIHA GA JELAS!" Teriak Yuki sambil benerin _Hachimaki_ nya yang tadi diacak acak sama Oyakata-sama.

"Oh, ya udah sih woles bae napa lu," kata Masamune sambil jalan dengan gaya yang sok.

"Yare yare," kata Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka berempat berjalan menuju Kaga. Tiba-tiba, Masamune, Yukimura, dan Kojuro ditarik oleh Sasuke (Sasuke : AUTHOR! GUE CUMA PUNYA DUA TANGAN!) dan dibawa Sasuke ke Kaga dengan kecepatan kilat.

Lima detik kemudian.

"Yosh~! Sampai!" Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Pake baju beginian aja nih?" Tanya Kojuro.

"Ya kagak kali, gue udah bikinin kostum buat kalian, nanti tinggal dipompa(Kapan bikinnya coba?)!" Kata Sasuke sambil memberikan masing masing kantong kresek (?) berisi Tadakatsu (?) *dibor Tadakatsu* maksudnya berisi kostum kostum buah yang sangat alay. Yukimura kostum apel, Masamune kostum pisang, Kojuro kostum tomat dan Sasuke kostum jeruk.

"Apaan sih ini Sasuke, kok kostumnya beginian, mana gede banget lagi kalo ngembang, nanti gue bisa dicap jadi orang gendut di Oshuu," protes Masamune.

"Ya elah, tau gak lu, penduduk Kaga itu pada takut kostum beginian~!" Kata Sasuke. Saia cuma ngarang aja ya! -_-

"Oh ya?" Kata Kojuro sambil memakai baju itu.

"Lagipula kan kostum Dokuganryuu-danna pisang, kostumnya kagak gendut, lah kalo kostum saya, Sanada-danna dan Katakura kan gendut!" Kata Sasuke sambil memakai kostum jeruk nya.

"Warnanya merah! Warna kesukaanku!" Yukimura sangat senang. Kemudian ia memakai baju apel tersebut.

"Yaidah! Gue udah siap!" Kata Masamune.

"Gue juga!" Kata Kojuro dan Yukimura. Cepet amat mbok -_- emang udah dipompa gitu kostumnya?

"Sip~! Mari kita jalankan rencana!" Kata Sasuke.

"Rencana satu~! Sarutobi, memastikan kalau para Maeda tidak ada di wilayah kebun~! Kalau mereka tidak ada, Sarutobi harus mengalihkan perhatian para Maeda agar tidak keluar~!" komando Kojuro.

"Sip!" Sasuke segera melaksanakan rencana satu.

"Rencana dua~! Sanada Yukimura, menakut-nakuti para prajurit Kaga di sekitar wilayah kebun~!"

"Hai!" Yukimura segera melaksanakan rencana dua.

"Rencana tiga~! Masamune-sama, berjaga jaga di gerbang Kaga~!"

"_Allright_." Masamune segera mengaktifkan _war dance_.

"Rencana empat~! Kono Kojuro, yang akan maling semua negi~!" Kojuro segera berjalan ke kebun menyusul Yukimura sambil membawa keranjang.

* * *

"Tck. Apa yang dikatakan Monyet itu benar~! Semua prajurit takut sama kostum buah-buahan!" kata Masamune sambil menakut-nakuti semua prajurit yang ada di sekitar gerbang.

"Kyaaah! Dokuganryuu, ampuni kamii! Ampuni kamiiii!" Teriak salah satu dari gerombolan prajurit Maeda.

"Ha!" Masamune malah ber-_chicken dance_ ria.

"Masamune-sama, saya sudah dapat dua keranjang untuk Masamune-sama dan Sanada." Lapor Kojuro.

"Bagus Kojuro," kata Masamune.

"UWOOOOH! SUDAH DAPAAAAAAT!" Teriak Yukimura sambil berlari ke Masamune.

"Hus, nanti ketauan." Kata Kojuro.

"Tinggal nunggu Sasuke hee?" Tanya Masamune.

"Dokuganryuu-danna! Lari! Kita mau dihajar!" Kata Sasuke sambil lari. Dia lagi dikejar kejar para Maeda.

"Kalian sudah maling Negi kami!" Teriak Matsu.

"Hah? Tau dari mana lo?" Tanya Masamune ikutan lari bareng Sasuke.

"Tadiii...,"

_[Flashback begin.]_

**_"Hei Sasuke, ada ap— hei, ngapain pake kostum buah?! Prajurit kami kan takut sama kostum buah!" Kata Matsu._**

**_"Ya, buat nakut-nakut— ups! Bukan apa apa! Disuruh sama Oyakata-sama! Hehehe!" Kata Sasuke mulai sweatdrop sambil membentuk tanda peace._**

**_"Bohong." Kata Toshiie._**

**_"Enggak kok! Hehehe! Canda bro.. Suweer!" Kata Sasuke mulai sweatdrop dikali dua._**

**_"BOHONG LU! PASTI LU LAGI NGUNTIT KAMI KAN?" Teriak Keiji._**

**_"Buset, kompak banget," kata Sasuke._**

**_Sementara itu terdengar suara dari luar._**

**_"UWOOOH! Demi Oyakata-sama dan Masamune-donoo! Kono Yukimura, akan maling negi!"_**

**_"Sanada! Nanti ketauan! Ngomong-ngomong sudah dua keranjang, yuk ke Masamune-sama!"_**

**_"Apa? Maling negi?!" Teriak Toshiie sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya._**

**_"Eh, bukan hehe! Canda bro! Bukan! Salah denger kali!" Sasuke sweatdrop dikali tiga._**

**_"KAMU! MAU MALING NEGI HAH?! TAK HAJAR KAU! INUCHIYO-SAMA, KEIJI, HAJAAAR!" Teriak Matsu mengejar Sasuke yang sudah bersiap kabur._**

**_"HAJAAAAAAR!" Teriak Toshiie dan Keiji sambil mengejar Sasuke bersama Matsu dan weapon mereka masing masing._**

**_"Ampuuuuuuuun!" Teriak Sasuke sambil keluar._**

_[Flashback off.]_

"Gitu?! Ya ampun, Sasuke! Kita harus pergi sekarang juga! Bawa kami dengan kecepatan kilatmu!" Kata Yukimura.

"Hei, kita ini gembrot pake kostum buah, susah!" Kata Sasuke.

"Pake apa kek!" Kata Kojuro.

"Yaudah, lempar tiga negi ke mereka!" Kata Sasuke.

"Bener yang gue baca di mbah gugel, kalau panik itu malah bikin kita jenius!" Kata Masamune.

"Hyaah!" Kojuro melempar tiga negi ke arah Maeda.

"AH!" Matsu kena.

"YA AMPUN MATSU! GAK PAPA KAN?" Tanya Toshiie langsung menghampiri Matsu.

"Inuchiyo-sama lebay! Gak papa kok!"

"GAAAAH!" Keiji juga kena.

"AWAS KALIAN BEREMPAT! TAKKAN KUMAAFKAAAAAAAN!" Teriak Toshiie. Capslock woi.

Alhasil mereka berempat lari ke Kai.

* * *

Di Kai.

"Hei Sanada, negimu kurang tiga, eh?" Tanya Masamune sambil mainin negi miliknya.

"Iya nih, gara gara Sasuke dan Katakura-dono!" Kata Yukimura.

"Yee, kok kita sih?" Tanya Sasuke dan Kojuro.

"Lagian!" Kata Yukimura ngambek.

"Eh Yuki~! Gimana kalo perangnya sekarang aja?" Usul Masamune.

"BOLEH, MASAMUNE-DONO!" Teriak Yukimura langsung bersemangat.

"_READY TO PARTY?_" Tanya Masamune sambil bersiap dengan neginya.

"Tentu sajaaa!"

"Hyaaaaa!"

"HURRRYYAAAAH!(?)"

* * *

**THE END.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFIC.**

* * *

**Mikir-mikir dulu.**

**OKEY! TAMAT!**

**Minta usul dong, kira-kira lanjut atau end saja yaw?**

**Kalau lanjut mungkin agak lamaan.**

**Tak lebelin komplit dulu yaw.**

**Makasih yang udah baca.**

**RnR? (Readers : BUSET! TIAP SATU KALIMAT DI ENTER!)**


End file.
